iwont leave you
by XxXPeEkAbOo13XxX
Summary: Remember ikiss? What if Freddie hadn't been Sam's first kiss but instead CARLY? femslash! don't like it don't read! R R:  plz


IDont own icarlaaaaaaayyyyy if i did trust the show would behhh wayyy different!:) Enjoi THankz BunChez for reading!

"I don't know just get up there and do it!" She told me her voice hard like steel, yet quiet like a butterfly she truly was pissed off, I didn't know what else to say my heart hurt she had never been THIS mad at me before.

"In five, four, three, two..."

_[on iCarly]_

"Hi I'm a Carly!"

"So I must be a Sam!"

"And now, what you've all been waiting for...!" Carly started.

**"**Carly and I are about to have our very first...!" I followed.

"MEATBALL WAR!" We screamed together.

**"**We got our slingshots...!"

**"**And a hundred meatballs!" I told the camera. I knew if Cary was ever going to forgive me I had to do something now. I gathered everything inside me and turned the music off.

**"**But um... before we start our meatball war, I wanna say something. On the last iCarly... I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone and... that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show. And for all you people out there who's been teasing Freddie about it, lay off! Because I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either... including me. Yeah. That's right, I've never kissed anyone. So if you want to tease someone about it, tease me. Which is a bad idea unless if you live near a hospital!" I finished I smiled hopefully I had Carly and Freddie back.

**"**Uhh, our meatball war will be happening soon, but for now, please enjoy this photo of a man with shrimp up his nose." Carly stopped the show, pulling the picture up.

What stop looking at me all...funny." I told her making weird hand gesture.

"That was amazing what you did for freddie!" She gushed.

"Yeah yeah don't get all squishy on me!" I told her in my normal voice but inside I started to melt. "Alright I'll be back!" I said grabbing the meatballs.

"Hey" Freddie said looking up at me.

"Whats up?"

"I heard what you said for me."

**"**You watched?"

"I never miss icarly." He told me.

"Nice." I said impressed by his devotion.

"And I should probably say thank you Sam."

"And I should probably say I'm sorry for telling people you havn't had your first kiss, and for filling your shampoo bottle with blue cheese dressing, and for sending your cell phone to Cambodia." I apologized to him.

"Thanks so your done teasing me?" He questioned.

"Hell no! I'm just gonna apologize every few years so I can start fresh."

"Good I wouldn't have it any other way!" He said and I paused for a moment.

"But maybe you could pull back just a liii-"

"I don't think so!"

"Yeah I didn't either."

"Meatball?"

"I'm good Sam."

"Nice." I smiled.

"Yeah, nice."

_As I start to leave _

"Hey, I hate you." Freddie called smiling.

**"**Hate you too." I chuckled and started toward the studio.

"Ohmigod! Sam what happened?" Carly squealed as I walked in like I had gotten hurt or something.

"Carls calm down! Nothing happened me and Fredwaldo are cool." I giggled as she shook me.

"Sam you never had your first kiss really?"

"Carly I'm so serious."

"I'm sorry Sam its just you always seemed like you would have, and just please let your first kiss be with someone special, someone you love...mine wasn't."

"Yeah I know you want it to be Carlata but it can't, it just can't be that way." I whispered she didn't know that the special person, someone I'm deeply in love with, the one I want to have my first kiss with is two inches from myself.

"Why Sam?"

"Because."

"Because why?" She screamed.

"BECAUSE IF I TELL YOU WHO IT IS YOU'LL HATE ME!"

"Sam! I could NEVER hate you."

"You promise?"

"Yes!"

"You really want me to tell you?" I whispered turning around ready to bolt out of the door downstairs.

"I really do Sam." Carly whispered back to me her voice smooth like butter.

"Ok I'll tell you."

SOOOOOOOOoOOOOOoooO? DID YUO LIKE MY STORY? I HOPEZ YUO DID REVIEW PLZ! I Give KANDI to NiCE peOpLE who reveiwww:D


End file.
